


Kinky Advent Calendar Ficletts

by al-the-remix (only_blue)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Kink Exploration, M/M, Panties, Spanking, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_blue/pseuds/al-the-remix
Summary: Fics written for Zhenyabest's Kinky Advent Calendar
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59
Collections: Zhenyabest's Kinky Advent Calendar 2019





	1. Panties + Forced Orgasm (kinda)

Things had a way of slowly filtering to the surface once you’d been dating for a while. Zhenya always liked to think that he knew almost everything there was to know about Sid, but living together had proved him very wrong. Though none of those revelations had been quite as concentrated as the almost two months Sid was at home during his injury, mostly spent feeling sorry for himself on the couch. 

They hadn’t been together long enough for Zhenya to have had to deal with living with Sid while injured yet. The concussion didn’t count; then Zhenya could just leave whenever he wanted and Sid couldn’t really do much of anything besides nap. It was kind of like having a cat.

Now, Sid could watch tv with his hand down his pants, cupped protectively over the incision, and sniff his fingers in broad daylight, and make Zhenya check how it was healing for him. At the very least, Sid came to most of the games and attended the road trips where he had to wear real pants and couldn’t fondle himself publicly. 

All of that paled in comparison to the rolled-up lingerie catalogue Zhenya found, still a little stiff, and shoved between the gardening magazines in their bathroom. His face flushed blood hot as he flipped through the pages. It was something private he had stumbled upon, but if Sid was going to hide his jack-off material around the house like a horny teenager he kind of deserved to be found out. Pornhub was a thing, after all. Maybe he wanted Zhenya to find it. Sid wasn’t usually _quite_ that crafty; he was straightforward about what he wanted. 

Maybe it was something he wasn’t sure if it was okay to ask for. Maybe he was just all bottled up. Draining Sid's balls every few days so he didn't pace a hole in the carpet didn't quite cut it anymore. Not for Zhenya and definitely not for Sid.

Sex had been slow and simple and Zhenya had enjoyed taking his time blowing Sid nice and easy. Holding his hips with soft hands so Sid didn’t strain anything. He knew it made Sid frustrated; he wasn’t good at resting, even when he knew he needed it. Sid was a restless ball of energy, even more now that the days before he could start playing again were numbered.

This wasn’t the first time Sid had shown interest in this sort of thing. A pretty solid clue had been the time Zhenya scored a hat trick against the Caps and Sid fucked him in his white knee socks from the game. He had balled them up in the locker room and tossed them at Zhenya’s chest, making it clear he was supposed to bring them home. 

Looking at the catalogue, Zhenya adjusted himself in his pants. It was thrilling, knowing something secret. But that thrill wasn’t even half as intense as acting on it. 

Zhenya went to the mall without Sid on one of his off days. Sid would pout about it later, but Zhenya needed to be alone to make his slowly tightening circles around the women’s underwear department. He could be here--it wasn’t totally out of the realm of possibility for him to be here right now--he could be looking for something for his girlfriend. Except he _wasn’t,_ and as soon as Zhenya made eye contact with a clerk over the racks, he was positive she knew that, too, and he was out of there like someone lit a fire under his ass. There had to be a better way of doing this.

He felt rightfully like a dumbass when he found everything he could want within one Google search. There were some websites with the tackiest shit he’d ever seen, a lot of them featuring brightly coloured and shiny jockstraps, but that wasn’t quite what Zhenya was looking for. Then there were others, the ones with underwear that looked like women’s: lacy and silky and _tight_ looking, even with the added room for dick. It wasn’t hard to find something that matched the crusty pages of Sid’s catalogue.

Zhenya barely spent any time at his own place anymore; they were always at Sid’s. Zhenya didn’t care which house they were in, but it was nice to have somewhere private to send packages. Sid could be a nosy asshole when he felt like it and Zhenya didn’t want to risk it. He still wasn’t totally sure he’d gotten this right. 

He knew Sid would be still out when he slipped his key into the door, nondescript cardboard box tucked tightly under his arm. He’d tried everything on once already, and just looking at himself in the mirror had given Zhenya a half chub and sparked that confusing twist of shame and excitement in his belly. He didn’t look like a woman--at all--but that was probably the point. 

Their bedroom looked just like they’d left it that morning, bed unmade and curtains open. Zhenya thought about closing them for a moment. It wasn’t like anyone would _actually_ be able to see, but still, he felt exposed. He left them open. 

His dick already felt swollen against his thigh when he pulled the panties on. He wasn’t even all the way hard yet and the panties were tight and _soft_. Zhenya ground the heel of his palm down over his dick to try and relieve some pressure. It didn’t do much. The fabric was so different than what he usually wore. His heart tripped over itself as he slid on the nylons. They only went to the top of his thigh and stretched thin around the muscle there. They weren’t designed for hockey players and they pulled on the hairs on the inside of his thighs-- fuck, was he supposed to shave for this? It was kind of too late for that now. 

He flopped back against the bed and shimmied up the mattress, rolling his balls in his palm. It felt good; everything was compact in one easy handful and when he slid his legs together, the sensation made him want to do it over and over again. Zhenya grabbed the lube out of his bedside table, and after a moment’s hesitation, one of the smaller plugs. That warm, squirming anticipation was back and tightening in his stomach. He wanted to be ready for it and _wet_.

It was difficult to get the panties out of the way. He hooked them to the side and dribbled lube onto his fingers, slipping them between his cheeks and getting it everywhere. Zhenya spread his legs enough to feel the stretch, just rubbing at himself. Small, slick circles over his hole. It was nice just to touch, trailing his fingers over the soft inside of his thigh. He was well practiced at this part and having to work around the panties gave it a new edge. 

Zhenya brought his knees to his chest, opening himself up and sinking a finger in. What if Sid came home early and saw him like this, what would Zhenya look like lying on the bed dressed like this and desperate for it? He pressed two in, curling them deep. The angle was difficult on his wrist. Holding himself open like this, he could just brush against his prostate, dick twitching in its lacy confines. 

He fumbled for the plug, teasing himself with just the tip before working the rest inside. The fullness of it was good, and he rocked it a few times, but it wasn’t everything he needed. Zhenya uncurled his legs, the panties straining over his dick, and he played with himself through the fabric, running his fingers over where the head was pressed against them and leaking. Carefully, he tucked himself up against his stomach, the tip just peeking through the lacy waistband, wet and so red against the dark fabric. He rubbed the silk against the underside of his dick and watched another blurt of precome seep out the tip.

Zhenya wiped his hand against his stomach and reached for his phone. It was easier like this; if he had gotten it wrong, then the rejection would be sharp and quick and from far away. He planted his feet against the bed and flexed his stomach and took a shot straight down his torso--then a few more. 

He scrolled through the photos. His dick looked big straining against the fabric and his legs looked long, the shiny patches from the lube on the inside of his thighs catching the light. He scratched his fingers over the short hairs on his stomach. If it was turning Zhenya on this much just looking at himself, he was sure it would be good for Sid.

He held his breath, a tight ball in his chest, and carefully attached the best photo to a message. He and Sid sent photos to each other sometimes, but this was different; this would be so much worse if anyone else saw. His heart fluttered in the back of his throat where it was lodged. He didn’t think he breathed for that minute after he pressed _send_ , waiting and drawing circles over his stomach.

Sid’s face popped up on the screen and Zhenya’s phone vibrated in his hand. His thumb slipped in a rush to answer, anticipation making him tremble. He pressed the phone tight to his ear.

“Sid--”

“Geno, _holy shit_ .” From the way Sid was breathing heavy into the mouthpiece, Zhenya took that as a _good_ holy shit.

“ _Sid,_ ” he repeated, and finally let himself reached down to grab his dick again through the fabric. This was happening.

“I nearly popped a boner under our table, whatever happened to warning a guy?”

“You like?”

He could hear Sid let out a harsh breath and a soft “ _Fuck_ ” and Zhenya moaned a little showy into the phone and squeezed himself.

“I like it so much, G. Please tell me you’re still in those.”

Zhenya ground up into his palm. “Come home, find out.” 

“Stay there-- _don’t move_ \--Jesus, this photo.” Sid cleared his throat and dropped his voice to a whisper. “You’ve got something in your ass don’t you?” 

Zhenya reached down, pressing against the base of the plug and sighed out, “Too small.”

Sid groaned low and long, like that admission had physically hurt him. “Yeah, you do. Okay, I’ve got to drive, see you soon.”

Zhenya dropped the phone on the bed beside him, that anticipation bubbling into warm relief. This had been a good idea. 

Every small noise he heard sounded like it might be Sid, jacking his heart rate up a little higher. Finally, Zhenya heard the door slam and the sound of Sid taking the steps two at a time. Sid’s face was red and bright when he pushed through the door, Zhenya would have sworn he had come from the gym, not lunch with friends. 

Sid’s eyes swept over him, eager and dark. He pressed one knee to the bed and ran his hand up Zhenya’s calf. His voice was full of wonder when he said, “ _Geno._ ” 

Zhenya spread his legs a little wider, showing off, slowly pulling the plug out and sighing as he slid it back in. Sid elbowed his way between Zhenya’s spread legs. Zhenya touched Sid where he could reach him, the top of his head, through his wiry hair. Zhenya took great satisfaction in digging his fingers into it and messing up Sid’s gel job. 

Sid just sighed and framed Zhenya’s hips with his hands. His hot breath ghosted over Zhenya's skin and his thumbs tucked into the cut of his hips, right along the waistband.

“God, look at you,” Sid mumbled and dipped down to suck right over the wet spot on the panties, just below where the head of Zhenya’s cock poked through. Zhenya clutched at him tight. He’d been teasing himself for so long and Sid’s mouth was soft and warm, sucking wetly at him through the fabric. Sid groaned into his mouthful and Zhenya felt it tingle all the way up his spine. 

Sid gave another harsh suck along the underside, pressing the fat pad of his tongue to where the head wept precome, licking at it sloppily. Zhenya groaned when Sid hooked his fingers in the seat of his panties, tugging them farther to the side and drawing the fabric taut around his dick.

“Do you like it?” Sid ran his hands back and forth over the backs of Zhenya’s thighs. The sensation of his palms over the nylons made Zhenya’s skin prickle and his stomach flutter.

Zhenya nodded against the bed, watching Sid down his chest and smoothing his hair away from his forehead. “Feel nice.”

Sid thumbed over the base of the plug, spreading the lube around and making an even bigger mess. “Yeah,” Sid sighed, “you’re already so wet.” He pulled it out, dragging the plug past the sensitive ring of muscle. 

Zhenya bit his lip and tried to pretend that it wasn’t the insinuation as much as the friction that made him squirm. Sid stroked his hole, thumb dragging over the rim till he could slip it in and out easily. Zhenya relaxed into the bed; he was hot all over, body loose. He knew SId liked watching him get all soft and pliant. 

“Fuck, just let me--” Sid knelt up and unzipped quickly, leaving dark smudges around his fly and pulling his cock out of his boxers. He was flushed all the way down to his dick and wet where he rolled the foreskin over the head, hiking up Zhenya’s hips over his thighs and shuffling in to rub the tip back and forth over Zhenya’s slick hole. 

The fat head pressed in. The stretch was everything Zhenya wanted, and it already felt like so much. Sid gripped his hip tight and watched the first few inches of his dick sink in and out of Zhenya's ass past the panties, face red and still dressed because he just couldn’t wait.

“Sid.” Zhenya reached for him and Sid leaned over, pressing a kiss to his mouth and pulling Zhenya deeper onto his cock. Zhenya’s breath hitched in his throat and his dick gave an aborted twitch in its confines. He could feel the heat of Sid’s stomach pressed up against his dick and he shifted his hips, desperate for some friction. Sid pressed down over him, framing Zhenya’s face with his hands and kissing him slow and slick. 

Sid liked kissing and Zhenya liked having him close. Like this, he could smother the desperate noises he made into Sid’s mouth and run his hands up the back of Sid’s shirt, groping at all that broad muscle and down over the curve of his ass. Sid was grinding his thick cock into him deep, and Zhenya felt stuffed so full, but it wasn’t quite what he needed. He wanted--

Zhenya tugged at the back of Sid’s shirt “Take off--”

Sid leaned back. He looked flushed and rumpled and his hair stood in odd directions when he tugged his shirt off over his head. “I’m gonna.” He gestured at his dick and slid out, shucking off his pants and underwear. 

It was better this way. Zhenya could watch Sid’s soft chest and his thick shoulders and the way his pink swollen mouth hung open when he pressed Zhenya’s legs back towards his chest. 

“More lube,” Sid muttered to himself and reached for the bottle, squeezing a dollop right over Zhenya’s taint. He rubbed it in slick circles over Zhenya’s ass and right up under where the panties were cupping his balls, massaging it in. Everything between Zhenya’s legs was hot and liquid and he couldn't help the noise he made when Sid dipped his fingers into his hole, rocking up into it. Sid seemed to be enjoying himself, interchanging between dropping his hand to tug at his dick while playing with Zhenya’s wet hole, and stroking over where the nylons were straining around Zhenya’s thighs. They were starting to run and Zhenya could see the damp patches where they had been smeared with lube. 

“You’re too big for these,” Sid said, smirking like he wasn’t getting off on exactly that, bending to bury his nose in the thick inside of Zhenya’s thigh right above the band, and sucking. He placed another kiss on Zhenya’s stomach, then the curve of his breast bone. 

Sid looked him straight in the eye and murmured, “You look so good.” Pressing Zhenya’s legs back even farther into his chest. Sid braced himself there, holding himself up so he could slide his cock in deep and fuck straight down into Zhenya’s ass. Everything was so tight like this, with Zhenya’s spine curved up off the bed and his knees splayed by his face, pinned under Sid’s weight and staring at his trapped dick. Zhenya had worked hard all summer, but folded in half, he still looked soft. 

Sid could fuck him hard like this, and as deep as he wanted. Zhenya thought he'd felt full before, but that was nothing. His toes curled at the hot drag of Sid's cock over Zhenya’s prostate. He felt full all the way up into his chest. It was hot and suffocating and Zhenya could see the tremor building in his own legs. He was such a mess.

All he could do was watch and let out wet gasps of air, trying to breathe through his mouth. Zhenya knew he was being noisy, but there wasn’t any room to bottle up the sounds. Every muscle was drawn tight and shivering. He moaned when Sid sank particularly deep.

“God, you like that so much.” Sid’s head was bent, watching where their bodies connected, chest red and sweaty. His chain stuck to his skin, muscles bunched as he strained to keep the angle. 

Sid was putting in the work because he knew what Zhenya liked, and Zhenya was going to come all over himself because of it. His face was hot, skin tight and prickly; his cock throbbed painfully where it was trapped inside his panties, but he couldn't touch himself. It was too much. 

Sid kept fucking him at that same deadly angle, a deep pressure right where he was needy for it. It was so good, like Zhenya was right on the edge, about to tip over again and again. A deep intense pleasure that just kept drawing out, like he was already coming. He couldn’t shift to relieve any of the pressure, he just had to take it and watch his cock where he was leaking a sticky puddle onto his belly. The tip looked almost purple where it stuck out of the fabric, straining to get free. Zhenya sobbed, stomach trembling, as Sid sank in all the way, snug up against his prostate. It felt like his whole spine was unravelling.

“You should come in those,” Sid panted, rocking deep. Zhenya _wanted_ _to_ , and he shifted desperately to get some friction as Sid dragged his cock out and sank in deep again, fucking him properly. Zhenya clenched down around the thick length of Sid’s cock, just enough so that he bumped up against his prostate hard, and it was so much.

Zhenya’s face screwed up as Sid thrust into him steadily. His eyes welled over as all the tension crested and his cock twitched, helpless to do anything but watch as he came in thick spurts, dripping down onto his chest and stomach. Everything was stuffy and hot, and he could barely hear the noises he was making.

“G.” Sid snapped his hips and Zhenya’s cock gave another weak twitch, dribbling on his belly and Sid moaned, “That’s so good.”

He liked seeing Sid like this, letting out soft groans he couldn’t quite control and impatient to get off. Like he needed it and only Zhenya could give it to him, even though Sid was big and could have whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it. Still, he wanted Zhenya. 

“Come on, come on,” Zhenya chanted, reaching for Sid’s knee, wanting to touch him. Anywhere would do. He could feel the pressure behind his eyes. He wanted Sid to come, in him, on him. It didn’t matter. He just needed to feel it. “Fuck me.”

“I have to--” Sid dropped Zhenya’s legs, and they fell limp, all the blood rushing back to his extremities. 

Sid pulled out, blanketing himself over Zhenya and snugging his dick right up into the sweaty crease of Zhenya’s thighs. He rubbed back and forth against the panties, moaning straight into Zhenya’s ear while Zhenya gasped. His dick was still so sensitive. Zhenya clung to him as Sid ground down a few last times before he shuddered and came with a hitch of his hips and a soft groan.

Sid was sweaty and panting, a warm armful, and Zhenya’s limbs felt like jelly holding him. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Sid’s jaw. He could feel Sid’s pulse race under his lips and pressed up against his chest. 

Sid still sounded out of breath when he spoke. “I can’t believe you bought women’s underwear."

That wasn’t quite right, but it didn’t really matter now. “So bad at hide Sid, find your _porn_.”

Sid jerked back to give him a look. “It’s not--” His tone was incredulous, but his face said he was caught.

Zhenya smirked and pushed in close to his ear “ _Porn_ \--you like. Like panties, like legs, very sexy--”

“ _You_ like it.” Sid’s face was beet red and Zhenya kissed him because he wasn’t wrong. Zhenya did like it. 

“Feel nice,” he sighed against Sid’s mouth. 

Sid groaned and hung his head. “You’re killing me,” Sid said and rolled onto his back.

Zhenya shivered. He was itchy, caked in cooling sweat and lube and both of their loads. He struggled to peel the stockings off; they were pretty much done for. So were the panties, in his opinion. They pulled at his hair when he unstuck them from his skin and he was about to toss them into some corner to be forgotten when Sid spoke up.

“Hey, pass me those.” 

Zhenya grinned, frankly thrilled. ”You want?” He dangled them in the air and snatched them back when Sid made a reach for them. Sid should have known it wouldn’t be that easy.

Zhenya was all legs and sharp elbows as he tried to keep the panties out of Sid’s reach. He didn’t really _want_ to get away; it was mostly for the look on Sid’s face. Zhenya had to deal with his bullshit for almost two months. He loved Sid and was a sucker for whatever he wanted, but he was allowed to reap this a little.

“Yes, I _do_ want.” Sid huffed “ _Please_.” Zhenya couldn’t say no to that face, which was how he lost almost every argument.

Zhenya gave them up. He wanted to see if Sid would sniff them. He’d be kind of delighted if he did. But Sid just held them and uncrumpled them from the ball Zhenya had turned them into and Zhenya had to wonder if he had ever gotten to have this before. He was so sticky and Sid was clutching dirty panties, and still, Zhenya’s heart panged tenderly.

“Hey.” He patted Sid on the arm and Sid hummed at him. “We do again, lots. Next time, you get to pick,” Zhenya offered and waggled his eyebrows to make a point. He'd wear whatever stringy, lacy undergarment Sid wanted.

Sid snorted and reached to hang the panties from the bedside drawer. “Gotta let them dry,” he explained, and rolled to gather Zhenya up. Zhenya buried his nose in Sid's hair and held him tight. Everything was good with Sid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Sid took Geno very expensive lingerie shopping where he was very rightfully spoiled :)


	2. Spanking + Crying

Geno’s hand came cracking down against Sid’s ass, the sting lingering and spreading out like tiny pinpricks across his skin. Sid tucked his face into Geno’s neck and moaned weakly. He was burning from his hairline all the way down to the soles of his feet, and his skin felt hot and tight. He was probably so red from the exertion and having his ass spanked repeatedly; he wanted to curl in on himself from the sheer embarrassment. Hot tears were welling up already despite trying so hard to hold them back. Sid shoved his face deeper into the warm crevice of Geno’s shoulder, burrowing away. He couldn’t cry right now, not in front of Geno, not when he was fucking him, or  _ trying _ to fuck him while Geno evenly fed him his critique of Sid’s sub-par performance.

Sid’s hips stuttered, losing his rhythm yet again as Geno tightened down around him, probably on purpose. Geno’s ass was hot and slick and Sid was supposed to be keeping a steady, even pace but he was already on the edge and--

Geno’s hand landed soundly across the top of his thigh. Sid flinched, heart in his throat. Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes, threatening to leak over. His whole body was on fire. 

“ _ Do better, _ ” Geno whispered, harsh in his ear, and Sid let out a shaky breath, the closest to a sob yet. Geno’s fingers grasped at the back of his head, tugging at the scruff meanly. Sid’s hair was too short to get a firm grip on. Geno yanked Sid back, getting a good look at Sid’s splotchy face. “You cry, baby?”

“No.” Sid tried to keep his voice steady but the word caught in his throat, and he could feel it, the pressure building in his sinuses and the metal taste at the back of his mouth. He blinked hard, hot, fat tears betraying him and spilling down over his cheeks.

“ _ Crybaby, _ ” Geno cooed, way too smug for someone Sid was supposed to be fucking good and deep. 

Sid’s head dipped as hot shame coiled deep in his belly. He snapped his hips into the unrelenting soft give of Geno’s ass. He couldn’t help it; his glutes burned and his elbows trembled from holding himself in the same position, like they had been at this for way longer than they actually had. 

Sid took deep, even breaths and thrust a few more times hard and slow, those deep measured drags he knew Geno liked best. He got lost in the drag and pull as Geno’s ass got all tight and slick around Sid’s cock, hole messy with lube and precome. Every roll of his hips was so sweet, and Sid was desperate to give in and fuck into that sucking heat the way he wanted to, dragging his cock inside of Geno’s ass just a little faster. He  _ needed _ it. 

Sid got a quick smack, then another. He couldn’t anticipate where Geno’s hand would land or how hard. He couldn’t keep going like this; it was too much. Geno dug his fingers into the tender skin where Sid would surely bruise and everyone would see the evidence of his failure. He squeezed his eyes shut against the next wave of hot tears brewing and whined against the treatment.

“So greedy,” Geno tutted, touch all of a sudden turned soothing, caressing over Sid’s hips and up his quivering flanks. It felt so nice, but Sid didn’t trust it; it wouldn’t last, he didn’t deserve it. “Only think about yourself.” 

Which was unfair. Sid was trying  _ so _ hard. He wanted to be good for Geno, fuck him until he was writhing and moaning. He thought he  _ was _ good. Geno’s cock was red and thick, lying fat and lazy along his stomach like the rest of him. Sid was shuddering all over and Geno wasn’t putting in any  _ work.  _

“Maybe I get rookie?” Geno’s voice was slow and pondering, like he was actually deliberating over this. “Gally come home with me instead, fuck me so hard, so good, if he comes can go twice.” He stroked gently over Sid’s pecs, and Sid knew what was coming when Geno thumbed over Sid’s soft nipples, the anticipation high in his throat. 

Geno pinched down, twisting the sensitive peaks and sending sparks cascading over Sid’s skin, that molten clench tightening in his gut. He was going to come and he couldn’t hold it back anymore. 

“ _ Ouch _ ,” Sid moaned.

“Big baby,” Geno murmured at him, pressing his thumbs into Sid’s tender skin. “You come?”

“ _ No, _ ” Sid repeated, choking on it. He could feel his impending orgasm squirming under his skin, balls heavy and throbbing.

Geno pinched down on his nipples again, hard, and Sid sobbed. His hips jerked, stomach clenching and he couldn’t hold back the punched-out the sound he made, coming in wet, long pulses. It throbbed through his cock as he worked his hips in a dirty grind. His fingers clenched in the sheets, trembling through it as he just kept coming, hips hitching forward into Geno’s tight slick heat. 

There was sweat in his eyes and tears and the throb of Geno’s pulse around his cock as his hole fluttered. Geno’s nails scraped down the back of Sid’s neck, just enough to make him shiver, then smoothing it over with his palm. Picking his head up, Sid could barely look Geno in the eye. He had  _ failed _ . Geno was going to be disappointed in him. It was so warm and snug in Geno’s ass and Sid just wanted to stay there. Maybe if he jerked Geno off before his dick went totally limp inside him it would be okay-- 

Both of Geno’s palms landed with a resounding crack against Sid’s ass, shocking him out of the fog. He grasped Sid by the hips and pushed him away, pulling a moan out of him at the friction of being unwillingly dislodged from Geno’s tight wet hole. The cool air felt almost harsh against his soft cock and Sid didn’t even have the chance to start apologizing before Geno was gripping him by the chin, making Sid look at him. 

“You eat me out, yes?” He ran his thumb over Sid’s bottom lip. “Can’t use cock, use pretty mouth instead.” With that, he pushed Sid’s face away, pulling his knees up and giving Sid a good look at his hole, soft and used and leaking Sid’s jizz.

Sid snugged down against the mattress, pressing in and spreading Geno’s cheeks with his thumbs so he could get in nice and deep, lapping a long stripe over his hole. Sid could taste the sweat and the salty tang of his come, and he pressed into it, eating his load out of Geno’s ass and savouring the taste of himself. Geno was  _ Sid’s _ . 

“Good,” Geno moaned above him, combing his fingers back through Sid’s hair. It was the softest touch he’d felt all night and Sid’s whole body lit up, flooding with pride. He buried his nose into Geno’s taint, right up under his balls, breathing hot and wet and sucking hard over the rim. He could be  _ good _ . 

Geno’s mouth was slack, letting out soft, wet gasps. The slick sound of Geno fisting his dick filled Sid’s ears as Sid worked him over. Sid kept going past the burning in his chest; he didn’t need air, he needed to make Geno come. Geno’s ass was slick with spit and red from being used, and it was easy to push past the ring of muscle, all loose and stretched out from Sid’s dick, the taste of himself growing stronger as he fucked his tongue inside. 

The next tug on his hair was harsh like before and Sid let himself be pulled away. His face must be a mess, hot skin and dried tears, his own come smeared all over his mouth and if he was going to be honest with himself, probably a little snot. But he’d gotten all of Geno’s attention focused on him, his eyes glazed and mouth open and panting, and there was a sweet flush across Geno’s cheeks and chest that made Sid feel like he probably  _ could _ get hard again.

“Want me to come?” It was a non-question, Geno was tugging on his cock slowly, like he had all the time in the world and Sid couldn’t see him steadily leaking all over his fingers.

“Yeah, do it G. I want it.” He knew what to say, pressing up onto his elbows and tilting his face.

Geno’s fingers were still tight in his hair, holding him in place.  _ “Please,”  _ Sid breathed out, and Geno groaned, flicking his wrist fast over the head of his cock. 

Sid’s eye burned tellingly. He pinched them shut and let his jaw drop in invitation as Geno striped his face in hot ropes. He let it sit there for a moment, sliding down over his cheeks and lips before the sensation became too much and he had to wipe it out of his eyes, blinking them open. Geno was still watching him intently, shiny spent dick in his hand, held out in offering. Sid leaned in and pressed his mouth open and wet against the tip of Geno’s cock. He’d earned this. He suckled at the flushed skin as it went soft in his mouth, lapping at the sensitive flesh until Geno hissed out between his teeth and tugged him away. 

“Was that good?” he had to ask. 

Geno wiped Sid’s mouth with his wrist. It didn’t help much, and Geno mumbled “ _ dirty _ ” under his breath, dragging Sid in for a messy kiss, licking in after the taste himself and Sid combined. It was filthy, and Sid dropped his jaw, allowing Geno better access to the inside of his mouth, fucking it, before pulling back to press a few sloppy kisses against Sid’s lips. Geno’s mouth was slick now and fat and Sid’s head was fuzzy with it when Geno murmured, “ _ So good, _ ” before pulling Sid into another deep kiss. 


	3. Stuffing

Zhenya really liked Thanksgiving. The holiday had always been one of his favourite things about moving to the States. A whole day dedicated to eating as much food as he wanted and spending time with friends had been more than he could have asked for the first few years in Pittsburgh. Some of his best memories were spent around the dinner table at Seryozha’s, and _also_ , the holiday hockey games were always exciting. 

The holidays were different now with Sid. Somehow they’d gotten even better. Zhenya hadn’t thought that was possible. But Sid always managed to exceed expectations. 

A year ago Sid had casually asked what his plans were for American Thanksgiving and by the end of the night, Sid was kissing him like it was a fight he was trying to win. Zhenya wasn’t interested in fighting Sid about this; he was too busy enjoying Sid’s mouth that tasted like cranberry sauce and Scotch. Saying it was a special time of the year to Zhenya would be a vast understatement. 

Sid didn’t think he had to fight Zhenya to kiss him anymore. Instead, Sid dropped a kiss on Zhenya’s shoulder when he passed him in the kitchen and one of the back of his neck when they napped, and another to his mouth when he caught Zhenya scooping a dollop of whipped cream out of the bowl. 

Sid gripped Zhenya’s wrist firmly in his hand and dipped his head to suck Zhenya’s fingers slowly into his mouth. Zhenya’s ears went hot. There were still members of Sid’s family scattered around the house, so it wasn’t all that private. Still, he couldn’t take his eyes off Sid’s mouth, wrapped tight around him with a smudge of cream at the corner of his lip. Zhenya’s fingers were wet and a little sticky when Sid pulled off. 

“Tastes good,” Sid said, and Zhenya watched his face grow three shades darker. Sid grinned wide because he knew what he was doing. “Don’t add too much sugar.”

“Give _you_ sugar,” Zhenya muttered and kissed him right over the corner of his lips. Sid snorted pretty much into his mouth. 

“Gross, Sid.” Zhenya pulled a face but it didn’t stop him smacking another kiss onto Sid’s dumb red face.

Trina joined them to herd them into some semblance of a productive assembly line for the roasted vegetables. Neither Zhenya nor Sid was all that great in the kitchen but Zhenya was happy to help. With no small amount of pouting on his part, Zhenya had gotten Sid to agree they would hold Thanksgiving at Zhenya’s house this year. Zhenya liked hosting, he liked feeding his friends and he liked getting the chance to do it out of his home. Having Sid under his roof with Sid’s family and Seryozha and Ksenia and their daughters, everything felt right. 

“Next year,” Zhenya had promised, “We go back to your house, each year switch.” He didn’t know if that was thinking too far ahead, but it sounded reasonable.

“Yeah.” Sid slid him a grin. “That sounds like a plan.” 

Zhenya liked having a plan with Sid. It felt like they were building towards something Zhenya had been thinking about on and off for years, and now that it seemed within his grasp, he wanted it-- _badly_. 

Having everyone laughing around one table and eating just made that need greater. The joy was palpable, and Zhenya felt a sense of pride knowing he had helped in bringing everyone together.

The night carried on from the dining room into the living room. Zhenya’s head was fuzzy and warm, and around him the whole house was glowing. A warm liquid feeling radiated from his chest outwards. There was still a lingering pang that his parents weren’t there to join them. Zhenya would have to call his mom soon; he missed her. 

Sid pulled him tighter against his side on the couch. He was red-faced and his eyes were bright from whatever what currently in his glass, and when he laughed he did it with his whole body, so that pressed together like this Zhenya felt it travel through them both.

“This was a good idea.” Sid said in a pitch he probably thought was whispering and close enough that the tip of his nose poked Zhenya in the ear. 

“Best." Zhenya scrunched away from the wet breath tickling his neck. "Best idea from best guy.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sid nodded along that way he did when he thought he was being funny. “It’s a good thing you're the brains.” 

His tone was teasing but Zhenya knew he still meant it and he had to tuck his face back into Sid’s shoulder, hot all over and stomach swirling, overwhelmed by the warm closeness of it all. 

By the end of the evening, Zhenya felt like he had become part of the upholstery and groaned absurdly when Sid dragged him up by the wrists. Everyone had gone home and Sid’s family back to his place, leaving the house dead quiet. 

Bed felt like the best thing in the world, and Zhenya didn’t stop himself from outright staring as Sid undressed from where he was starfished under the covers. The yellow lamplight picked out the definition in the ropy muscle of Sid’s back and the pale stretch of the backs of his thighs, curving over his soft sides. It was easy for low arousal to bubble up under Zhenya’s skin.

Sid had to push Zhenya’s limbs out of the way to crawl into bed. Zhenya had had his fill of being helpful; now he just wanted to lie there with Sid in the bed next to him. 

“Ugh, I’m so full,” Sid groaned. “I’m going to have to do dead sprints tomorrow to work this off.”

Zhenya made a noise of agreement knowing full well Sid wouldn’t be up before ten and would probably migrate from the bed to the TV room. Which sounded perfectly fine to Zhenya. He rolled over enough to worm a hand between the covers and Sid’s stomach, rubbing over the taut skin there and digging his fingers into that layer of softness. 

“Feels good?” he asked and Sid hummed. 

Sid’s eyes were closed and Zhenya watched his eyelids twitch as his hand continued to explore. He didn’t really want to start anything. It felt like if he closed his eyes right now he would be plunged immediately into sleep. But Zhenya didn’t want that quite yet. He wasn’t ready for this feeling to be over. He wanted to stretch it out as long as he could.

Zhenya slid his hand further up Sid’s side, brushing his fingers lightly over Sid’s ribs. He could feel the muscle there and the bone, but he had to dig in a little to find it.

“Hey, that tickles,” Sid huffed out and Zhenya pressed his grin into Sid’s shoulder.

“I like it,” Zhenya said, pressing his fingers in a little deeper.

Sid caught Zhenya’s hand and brought it back down to his stomach. “Keep doing what you were doing, it felt nice.”

Obediently, Zhenya went back to kneading Sid’s stomach, watching Sid’s face and his eyes when he opened them, warm slivers watching Zhenya back. Maybe he was laying it on thick but he felt greedy for Sid’s undivided attention and affection now that he had him in bed, and fed, and as far as he could tell, happy. 

“Sid.” He felt like he was spilling all over the place. Still, Zhenya couldn’t help but lean over and press their mouths together, nose tucked into Sid’s soft cheek. Zhenya felt sticky sweet with tenderness and conflicting emotions oozing out of him. He just hoped that Troy had plied Sid with enough alcohol that this might just be one warm blur in the morning. 

Sid was happy to trade slow, sleepy kisses with him and groaned every time Zhenya hit a good spot massaging his fingers into the distended curve of his stomach. Eventually, Sid rolled them so he could drop one heavy arm over Zhenya’s side, the signal that it was time for bed. Finally, Zhenya gave in and let sleep take him. 

+

Waking up was slow and stuttered. Zhenya slipped a few times in and out consciousness before he finally opened his eyes. The room was filled with a soft white light coming through the curtains. It was late; he had slept in long enough that Sid wasn’t even beside him in bed anymore.

Zhenya found Sid in the kitchen, still in his sweatpants, and well on his way to crafting _something_ by the number of Tupperware containers that were left out on the counter. He was glad no one expected him to put on actual pants. If Sid didn’t feel like going out and doing things, Zhenya certainly wasn’t going to try and make him change his mind. He knew a win when he saw one.

Zhenya peered over Sid’s shoulder. The hard ball of muscle was the perfect height to rest his chin on. The cutting board was a mess of cheese and roasted vegetables and turkey. “What’s this?” 

“Turkey sandwiches, you want one?”

Zhenya didn’t know how all of this was supposed to fit in a sandwich but-- “Sure.”

“Good, you’re in charge of the bread.” 

Sid tossed him the loaf which Zhenya fumbled to catch and tried to play off. Some people here were more awake than others. It was the kind of bread that was crispy around the edges and smelled fresh when you cut into it. Sid was a sucker for locally sourced food and Zhenya had a few guesses of where this came from.

Sid wasn’t a picky eater but he liked simple, homey foods. Sometimes Zhenya liked to try and take him someplace exciting, and Sid would eat just about anything happily, but he definitely preferred they go somewhere he could eat red meat without a lot of seasoning. Sid didn’t need the bells and whistles. 

He watched Sid drop a piece of meat directly into his mouth. “God, I love leftovers, they’re the best part of Thanksgiving,” Sid stated and proceeded to suck some invisible morsel off his thumb.

Zhenya picked up a piece of cold turkey, held it up to Sid’s mouth and watched, a little mesmerized, when Sid took it from him, teeth gently scraping against the tips of his fingers. Zhenya immediately went back to grab another piece off the cutting board. 

“Hey,” Sid laughed around his mouthful. “We should save it for the sandwiches.” 

Zhenya dropped the turkey into his own mouth anyway and spread cranberry sauce over the bread the way he was told. Sid balanced all of the sandwich fixings with a well-practiced skill and stuck their final creations in the toaster oven. 

“Just wait till you put gravy on them.” Sid grinned at him like he was sharing some kind of ancient wisdom. 

Zhenya’s eyebrows rose. He could easily say this was something he had never eaten before. 

Sid’s ancient wisdom was correct: the sandwiches were good, but smothering them in gravy made them _incredible_. It wasn’t an easy meal to eat on the couch; they had to hunch almost all the way over the coffee table not to drip onto their laps. Sid went through about five paper napkins and still managed to get gravy on his nose. 

Zhenya moaned around his final bite. Thanksgiving really just kept on giving. Sid mopped up the last bit of gravy on his plate and shoved the final crust in his mouth. He fell back into the couch and groaned. “Is it bad that I still want pie?” 

“You’re _still_ hungry?” Zhenya balled up his own napkin and dropped it onto his plate. He surveyed the carnage on the coffee table. He could barely imagine eating another crumb.

Sid shoved his hands up under his shirt. His mouth still looked all greasy despite the abused pile of napkins in front of him.

“It’s just so _good_ ,” Sid lamented, like he was mourning the death of his sandwich. He sunk further into the couch and slapped his stomach. “God, I’m going to get fat.”

Zhenya swallowed, it wasn’t hard to imagine: Sid just a little bit chunkier, a little grayer, smile lines around his eyes and mouth a little deeper. 

Zhenya chewed on his bottom lip and watched Sid. He wanted to be around to see that, and the fleeting idea that he might not be made his lungs constrict painfully in his chest. As far as he was concerned, that was a non-option.

Sid caught him staring and rubbed his palm over the exposed pale strip of skin between his shirt and his sweatpants. “You should go get it," Sid said. "The pie.” And there was that mischievous glint in his eye that always promised good things. 

Zhenya didn’t know what Sid was thinking--exactly--but Zhenya had his own ideas that left him cutting a bee-line to the fridge. Trina had made two pumpkin pies, and there was still half of one sitting in the fridge. Zhenya grabbed the whole thing and a fork. 

Sid hadn’t moved an inch. He looked good like this, all spread out on the couch and at home here, in Zhenya’s house, one of his arms tucked behind his head. Now even Sid’s old worn-out shirts stretched tight across his chest and his stomach. He looked warm and bulky and Zhenya dropped down onto the couch, right up against Sid’s side. 

Sid’s shirt had rucked up and he was toying with the skin under his belly button. “You going to pass me that?”

“No, I do,” Zhenya said and stabbed into the side of the pie, cutting off a piece and bringing it up to Sid’s mouth. 

Zhenya pulled the fork away at the last second just to watch Sid’s face crinkle. “Come on, take,” Zhenya said, still holding it away.

“Asshole,” Sid muttered, but leaned forward and took the pie into his mouth eagerly when Zhenya offered it to him again. 

Sid’s lips looked extra red wrapped around the fork as Zhenya pulled it away from his mouth slowly. Zhenya scooped him up another forkful, biggered that the last. He wanted to see just how much Sid would take.

This time Sid caught his wrist when Zhenya tried to make him reach for it again and held him still as the whole head of the fork disappeared into Sid’s mouth. 

Sid licked away some of the filling smeared on his upper lip when he pulled off. “Stop teasing,” Sid said and took the fork out of Zhenya’s hand as if that was somehow going to stop him. Zhenya fully intended on figuring out where this went. 

Zhenya didn’t hesitate, digging his fingers into the end of the pie and scooping up mostly filling. But that was the good part anyway. 

“Here.” Zhenya held his fingers up to Sid, wiggling them in front of his face in a way that was supposed to be tantalizing. For a second he thought Sid might not take the bait, which was stupid and an oversight. 

It was like the whipped cream thing but better, watching Sid take two of Zhenya’s pie-covered fingers into the wet heat of his mouth. Sid’s eyes fluttered shut as he tightened the ring of his lips. Excess pie collected at the corners of his mouth as he bobbed his head slowly. 

Zhenya never thought of his fingers being all that sensitive, but the sensation of Sid’s lips dragging over them as he sucked Zhenya’s fingers clean lit him up like there was a livewire connecting them to his dick. 

“Good?” Zhenya asked, a little breathless. 

“Oh, yeah.” Sid let out a little sigh like he couldn’t imagine anything better than sucking pie off Zhenya’s fingers. 

Zhenya wasn’t about to deny him anything. He used three of his fingers to scrape up a bigger dollop of the filling. He let go of any lingering hesitations and swung his leg over to settle into Sid’s lap. If Sid wanted to deepthroat pie on the couch, that’s what they were going to do.

Zhenya settled in and dropped the pie plate beside his knee. This was one of his favourite places to be. Sid’s thighs were strong and soft underneath him and his hands came up automatically to rest on Zhenya’s hips. Zhenya offered Sid his fingers. 

“I don’t know if I can take all that,” Sid said, watching Zhenya through slitted eyes. Zhenya knew when he was being played and didn’t care he was hot all over and sweaty just from watching. 

“Yes, easy,” Zhenya murmured and pressed his fingers to the shiny crease of Sid’s lips. Sid had a big mouth. He could take three fingers easily. Zhenya knew he could. 

Sid sucked at them messily as Zhenya fed him his fingers, bobbing like he would on Zhenya’s dick. Zhenya let the tips of his fingers ever so gently rub at the back of Sid’s tongue. He could feel it when Sid made a high noise in the back of his throat, spit dribbling down over his bottom lip when Zhenya kept his fingers pressed there, deep. 

Zhenya wiped the spit away with his thumb. Sid had a sensitive gag reflex but he always wanted to rush. It was like he was hungry for choking on Zhenya’s cock and it was such a fucking turn-on to help him ease his way there. Warming up Sid’s throat so he could take Zhenya’s dick all the way. 

When Sid finally relaxed, Zhenya pulled his fingers out. There was a thin trail of spit connecting them to Sid’s bottom lip. Zhenya had barely brushed it away before Sid asked for more. 

Zhenya cupped the back of Sid’s head with his clean hand and dipped his sticky fingers into the pie, feeding them to Sid one at a time. He held Sid steady as he repeated the process, letting Sid tongue at the sensitive skin between his fingers and suck at the tips. It was almost hypnotizing to watch.

He could feel Sid getting stiff against him and ground their hips together. He was too caught up in the way Sid’s face had gone pink as he lipped Zhenya’s fingers clean and the tight heat pooling in his abdomen to notice that they had destroyed half the leftover pie, until Sid popped off one of Zhenya’s fingers and moaned, “I’m so full.”

He looked like a mess. Sid licked around his mouth but it didn’t do much. His lips looked fat and pink. Zhenya dropped a kiss to Sid’s slick mouth and pushed both hands up under the warmth of Sid’s shirt. It was early enough in the season that there was still that sleek layer of fat clinging to Sid’s body, and he squirmed when Zhenya kneaded his cool, wet fingers into Sid’s stomach. It was easy to see Sid’s hard-on, chubbed up where his sweatpants had grown thin between the legs. Zhenya grabbed him easily and fisted his dick through the fabric. 

Sid dropped his head back against the couch. “I don’t want to come in these.” His voice was thick like he’d already had Zhenya’s dick down his throat. Zhenya squeezed him a little tighter and dragged his fist over Sid’s cock at that same maddening pace. He kind of wanted to watch Sid come in his pants because he couldn’t stop it. 

“I think you still have room,” Zhenya teased. He had been massaging Sid’s stomach gently, but now he pressed in a little harder. 

_“Where?”_ Sid groaned and Zhenya took his hand away from Sid’s dick, pressing his fingers to Sid’s bottom lip and rolling it down.

“Here.”

It was a cheesy line but it was the one he had and it seemed to work. Sid looked more awake than he had since Zhenya stuck his fingers into his mouth. He tightened his grip on Zhenya’s thighs. “Yeah.”

“Fill you up,” Zhenya promised, dropping another kiss to SId’s mouth and pushing himself up to his knees. He shoved his sweats down under his ass. It was a little bit wobbly on the soft cushions but Sid kept his firm grip on the back of Zhenya’s thighs. 

Zhenya stroked himself slowly. The head of his dick was red and swollen where it poked out of his fist. Sid had sunk so deeply into the couch it looked like it might just swallow him up, and his gaze was fixed on Zhenya and mostly pupil. 

Zhenya curled his fingers deep into Sid’s hair and held him still. “Open” 

Sid dropped his jaw. He still had a little smudge of pie on the ridiculous pink curve of his upper lip. Zhenya could easily come just like this, jacking his cock over Sid’s face. His stomach twisted hot at the thought of just coming on him, making Sid an even bigger mess. Sid would probably let him. He looked like he’d agree to pretty much anything right now. 

Zhenya rubbed the head of his dick right there, over Sid’s wet bottom lip. It always looked like it was curved perfectly for Zhenya to rest his cock on. Zhenya guided the first few inches of his dick into Sid’s mouth. The fat ring of Sid’s lips tightened down, dragging along sensitive skin as Sid sucked at him, cheeks hollowing until the head bumped against Sid’s soft palate. 

Sid watched him, eyes molten and half-lidded. The soft flat of his tongue rubbed up at the underside of the crown till Zhenya gave in and pushed deeper. He felt Sid’s throat contract around him and his tongue flutter. Zhenya held Sid there on his cock till his mouth got nice and soft again. 

Sid liked to try and take him as deep as he could but Zhenya always had to warm him up to get him there. He liked this part, feeding Sid his dick slowly until Sid could slide all the way down without gagging. It definitely made Zhenya feel like he was packing more than he was. 

He pulled out a little and Sid’s eyes dropped shut, his fingernails digging into the backs of Zhenya’s thighs. Zhena slipped his cock past Sid’s lips again, not pausing this time till he hit the tight resistance at the back of Sid’s throat. He could feel it when Sid choked. Zhenya held him there for a second. The contractions felt _good_ and Sid was making these soft little noises through his nose with every breath. When Sid didn’t get control of it, Zhenya pulled out. 

As soon as Sid was off his cock, he swallowed a few times and took a deep breath. “Don’t stop,” Sid said on the exhale. He looked bright around the eyes like they had watered a bit. 

“Like so much?” 

Zhenya fully expected a snippy answer. But instead, Sid dropped a hand and pulled his dick out of his sweatpants. He pressed it up flush up against the curve of his belly and rubbed at the underside with a self-satisfied sigh. Zhenya watched the pink head leak out all over Sid’s stomach. 

“Yeah, I do,” Sid said, fixing his eyes on Zhenya’s face and leaning forward enough to wrap his lips around just the tip of Zhenya’s cock and suck at it lightly. Zhenya groaned. Even when he was fucking Sid’s mouth, Sid still had the upper hand. 

Zhenya eased his grip on Sid’s hair--just a bit--and Sid took him back into his mouth without hesitation. Sid sank down and Zhenya cupped the back of his head and pressed, sheathing his cock in the velvety wet heat of Sid’s mouth. 

Sid moaned when Zhenya bumped up against the back of his throat. Zhenya could feel the reverberations around his dick. Pressure already building up in his balls. He tilted Sid’s chin up, making him take Zhenya deeper. Sid was relaxed now, his mouth still slick with thick spit from gagging, and Zhenya’s cock slid past the entrance of Sid’s throat easily. 

Zhenya could see Sid’s shoulder hitching and hear the slick noises of his hand around his cock. Jesus, it was like he forgot every time just how much Sid really did like it. His cock was throbbing. Zhenya shoved in a little rougher, so close to coming he could feel it in his balls, muscles tensing and ready to unload down Sid’s throat, fill him up, just like Zhenya promised. 

“Sid, wait,” Zhenya hissed out. He was right on the edge.

Sid’s shoulder stilled. Zhenya cupped Sid’s face with both his hands, thumbs fitting right over the curve of his cheeks. “Good,” he said, rocking his hips into the soft, willing suction. Zhenya pulled out a little, rubbing the head of his cock against Sid’s tongue. Sid’s eyelids twitched where they had fallen shut and his nostrils flared as he took even breaths. Zhenya could feel it around his cock every time he did. It was so much, so worth it to get Sid here every time, wet and boneless around his dick. 

Zhenya snapped his hips and moaned, coming in thick spurts. He drew it out as long as he could, his balls aching as he watched his cock pump a final few times, fluid seeping out of the corners of Sid’s mouth. Zhenya pulled out when Sid’s throat fluttered like he might just gag again.

He sat heavily on Sid’s thighs, worn out. 

Sid coughed and wiped at his mouth. “Fuck. Fuck, Geno.” His voice was rough, and his eyes were definitely watering. “Can I jerk off _now_?” He looked desperate, flushed, face still a little puffy and dick painfully hard. 

“Let me.” Zhenya was already tucking himself gingerly back into his sweats and fitting himself down between Sid’s knees. Normally, Zhenya liked to take his time kneading Sid’s thick thighs but they were way past that now. Sid’s cock was red and leaking against his belly, balls tight and shiny where he’d dripped onto them. Zhenya bent his head and sucked one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around, getting everything wet with spit and Sid’s precome. 

He sucked wet kisses along the underside of Sid’s dick and his sack. Sid shifted beneath him, sounding impatient as he grunted out Zhenya’s name. Zhenya smoothed his hands up Sid’s hips and over his stomach. The skin was taut under his palms, swollen and _fat._ He did that. Zhenya did that. He couldn’t help but pull off and bury his face there and suck that thick roll of skin right under Sid’s belly button into his mouth.

Sid’s hand dropped, cupping the back of his neck. “You like that?”

“Keep you so full,” Zhenya murmured, feeling a bit wild with it. “Take care,” he promised and sucked down Sid’s fat dick, taking him all the way. Zhenya didn’t need warming up. He grabbed Sid’s stomach with both hands and squeezed. Sid hissed out a curse and his hips bucked under Zhenya’s weight. Zhenya rode it out, bobbing a few times before letting Sid’s cock slip from his mouth, wet and twitching, leaving a mess on his sweats as he went soft. Zhenya tucked him gently back into his pants and waited as slowly Sid let go of his death grip on Zhenya’s hair.

The room was kind of a disaster. It smelled like funk, their gravy covered plates still sat abandoned on the coffee table, and the sad remains of the pie were half smushed into the couch. 

Zhenya watched as Sid scraped a dried fleck of jizz off the couch cushion and grined. “Splash zone,” he said and slapped Zhenya on the shoulder. Zhenya groaned and his whole body cracked when he stood up. Just the thought of someone walking in on this scene made his entire face flush. 

Zhenya felt clingy and sluggish all through cleaning up; in the kitchen where they dropped their plates into the sink, following Sid up the stairs to Zhenya’s room, and plastering himself along Sid’s back in the shower, arms wrapped around his midsection and hands cupped firmly over the soft roll of Sid’s stomach. Sid didn’t complain or push Zhenya off till they had to get out.

Zhenya felt like he had the highlight reel of the last 48 hours playing over and over on repeat in this head till Sid cut through his thoughts. 

“I was thinking,” Sid started. “It’s kind of silly for us to be switching every year. For Thanksgiving.”

Zhenya froze midway through pulling on a clean shirt. His heartbeat rang in his ears and he shook his head, tugging his shirt the rest of the way down. He watched Sid’s back: he was bent over, not paying any attention and he pulled on his jeans. 

“You know? It seems sort of unnecessary.” 

Zhenya swallowed and felt a rush of cold wash over him. He didn’t know exactly what that was supposed to mean. “Sid--”

“What?” Sid finally turned to face him shirt dangling from his hands. “It just makes more sense that my house could _be_ your house--if you wanted.” Sid pulled his shirt over his head. He always liked to talk with his hand like he was trying to direct Zhenya to the point. “I know it’s fast, a year isn’t really that long. But just--just think about it, okay?”

“ _Sid--_ ” Zhenya repeated and sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. Sometimes he wished that Sid would stop dropping emotional bombs on him out of nowhere. He would pat Zhenya on the thigh and call him buddy and then in the next breath it was something like this. 

“Is that alright?” Sid hesitated a beat before sitting down beside him. For the first time in this whole speech of his, he looked nervous. 

“Yes Sid, it’s _alright._ ” Zhenya liked to have time to prepare for these sorts of conversations. Honestly, the thing was, it didn’t feel fast at all. But Zhenya had been avoiding thinking about it because he was worried this would be one of those things he had to talk Sid into. 

When Zhenya finally met his eyes, Sid looked a little bit pale in the face. “Oh my god are you--” 

“No--shut up,” Zhenya said and rubbed furiously at his eyes. It wasn’t easy to do an emotional 180 in a few seconds like that and the holidays already had him feeling emotionally raw. Sid wrapped his arm around Zhenya’s shoulders and pulled him like he had the other night. With their _family--_

“You nearly gave me a heart attack, asshole,” Zhenya grumbled and punched Sid weakly in the thigh. He deserved it.

“What was that?” Sid laughed and Zhenya ignored him. He knew Sid could very well pick out the word _asshole_ in Russian _._

“ _Yes_ , we move together,” Zhenya said and reached over to grab Sid’s hand. They would be having more of a discussion about whose house, exactly, they’d be moving into. He wasn’t about to just roll over and give that one to Sid. Zhenya looked at their twined fingers in his lap. It probably wouldn’t matter that much in the end. This already sort of felt like home.


End file.
